


Dark and Stormy

by eggprince



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Alcohol is a central focus, Gen, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/pseuds/eggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George switches up his drink order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that George Clooney has veneers?

_"So, what are you gonna get?"_

_"Eh, the usual."_

_"I have a show later, I'll just have a Diet Coke."_

_"A Diet Coke? Who are you?"_

_"Okay- So, Elaine's usual, Jerry with the Diet Coke, what do you want Kramer?"_

_"Get me some of that -uh- mineral water."_

_"Can you get us a -um- mojito, a Diet Coke, some mineral water, and I'll take a Dark and Stormy."_

_"Oh, now I didn't know you were a sea captain, George!"_

_"Congrats on living in the middle of the ocean, George!"_

_"Now listen, Jerrry getting a Diet Coke is one thing- but this, this is too much."_

_"What's the big idea, huh? I can't order a drink without you guys getting on me case?"_

_"That's reasonable, but not when George Costanza gets a Dark and Stormy!"_

_"Oh, that's real rich! Real, real rich!"_

_"You're my friend, George, but I'm worried about you. First you order you use jam on your pancakes this morning, and now this, are you okay?"_

_"YES, I'm perfectly fine!"_

_"Okay- so here's the mojito for the lady, the Coke for the guy with the voice, a mineral water for the one with the glasses, and a Dark and Stormy for you with the hair."_

_"Excuse me- sorry, is this a "Coke" or a Diet Coke?"_

_"My apologies, I thought you wanted a Coke! I'll go get you a new drink."_

_"What was that?"_

_"What was what?"_

_""a mineral water for the one with the glasses,""_

_"He thought you ordered the water, big deal."_

_"You're right, it is a big deal!"_

_"Come on, I got the wrong drink and you don't see me complaining."_

_"Do I really not seem like a Dark and Stormy kind of guy. Is it really so strange for me to order a Dark and Stormy?"_

_"Yes! Yes, it is! You're George! You're not Kramer! You aren't exactly the 'spice of life', if you get what I mean."_

_"You know what, I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

_"Okay."_

_"See ya later."_

_"Hey, George, can you bring my jumper cables over tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

_"Bye, George!"_

_"Oh, shut up."_


End file.
